Princess Anna
Princess Anna (pronounced Ah-na) is Elsa's younger sister, Dez's Cousin and is the main protagonist in Disney's Academy Award-winning 2013 animated feature film, Frozen. She is the younger sister of the powerful Snow Queen Elsa and embarks on a perilous journey to save her kingdom from an eternal winter. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. She will join the Disney Princess line-up, along with her sister, making her the 12th Disney Princess. Anna is loosely based on Gerda from The Snow Queen, the fairy tale Disney based the movie off of. It was written by Hans Christian Andersen, who also wrote The Little Mermaid, another fairy tale turned into a popular Disney movie. She's also one of three characters in the movie named after the author. The other two are Kristoff and Hans. Bio Personality Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is very eccentric, optimistic, energetic, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is free-spirited, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naïve occasionally, Anna is far from weak and is shown to be quite skilled in self-defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked by the wolves as well as when she punched Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Even though she greatly values romance, it is clear that Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna has been attached to Elsa and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again for some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy powers, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they have been longing for years upon years. Throughout most of the film, Anna was also the only character to have faith that Elsa was no monster. The Duke of Weselton was notably against her because of that very theory and Kristoff feared her, as did the other citizens for that they were oblivious to who Elsa truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knew that her sister was far from vile and put it in her hands to bring her home, not only for the sake of the kingdom, but in hopes of rekindling their formerly-close bond. This is an example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for her sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Hans in the library, when Hans announces his plans to kill Elsa, with Anna responding with little to no real strength due to her frozen heart unintentionally caused by her sister, "You're no match for Elsa", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty and true love for her sister, despite all the pain that she had been through because of the relationship alone. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric and whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and highly-active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture and speaking to the paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has the tendency to get herself into quite a lot of trouble, such as the moment she provoked Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. Anna may also be seen as tricky or aggressive, as seen when she provoked Marshmallow. When Marshmallow threw Olaf, Anna was angered by this and tried to throw a snowball in revenge, but Kristoff, knowing it was a bad idea, kept Anna from throwing the snowball, telling her to let the giant snow monster be. Anna told him she was calm and seemingly softened, but the moment Kristoff turned his back, she threw the snowball at the giant snow monster anyway. Despite her optimism, Anna has also struggled with some self-confidence, as she often looked down upon herself and viewed herself as nothing more than ordinary throughout most of the film, especially compared to the radiance of her sister. It was to the point where she felt she had no one in the world who truly loved her, with Elsa seeming to want nothing to do with her. This would also explain why she was so quick to romance, as her song "For the First Time in Forever" would explain that she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to live a life alone. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me" and "No, I'm completely ordinary", which also indicates her low outlook on herself. In a deleted song called "More Than Just The Spare", Anna sings about her self-worth, which is low in the beginning of the song, but gradually gets bigger. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless and loving character. Numerous times throughout the film, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family, which is most notably seen with Elsa. Some examples of this can be seen when she purchased the items and food that Kristoff couldn't afford at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, prevented Kristoff from spoiling Olaf's dreams of living in the summer and most significantly and importantly during the climax where she saves Elsa from death at the hands of Hans, despite knowing that she would inevitably lose her life in the process. In terms of personality, all these factors and more make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Physical appearance Anna is a beautiful young woman with a slender figure and a fair complexion. She has glittering, turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtail braids, bangs on the right side of her forehead and a dusting of freckles (a trait that she shares with her sister Elsa, even though Elsa appears to have less freckles than Anna does). When she wears sleeveless dresses, it is shown that she has some freckles on her shoulders as well as on her face. Her face is slightly rounder than Elsa's, but still just as pretty. She also had a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic when she and Elsa were little kids, which disappeared towards the end of the film. All of her outfits have Rosemaling due to the fact that the movie's setting is in Norway. Her winter outfit is a traditional Norwegian clothing called "Bunad", and her design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt (consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edge) with a black bodice with gold lacings and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cap with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. On occasion, she wears a pair of crystal clear ice skates. In her coronation dress, she wears a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold lacing, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), both cream petticoat and bloomers, white stockings, a pair of black ballet shoes, her hair is in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons (green and green-yellow) attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape. When she is accidentally cursed by Elsa, her hair turns white, almost silvery-looking. After she is thawed, her hair returns to its original state with the platinum blonde streak no more, thanks to Elsa. In her casual wear form, her hair is once again in braided pigtails without her streak, and she sports a timber wolf wrist-length blouse with light blue vertical linings, a pinafore dress consisting of both a light gray bodice with green linings, vertical gray hairlines, and a couple four green buttons vertically on each of her chest with black hairline laces attached, a dark gray skirt with a light gray lining, crimson, green and lavender flower prints all around on it, and lavender, green and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints. She also dons a white petticoat, a pair of matching heeled leather boots with gold linings and brown soles, the same color and shape amount of brooch, and, on occasion, the same color amount of ice skates. Appearances The Beginning At a young age, Anna and Elsa enjoyed the life of princesses, spending most of their time using Elsa's powers over ice and snow to create winter wonderlands for their enjoyment whenever they pleased. One night, young Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and begged to play as she was too wide awake to sleep. Elsa playfully brushed her sister off until it was suggested they build a snowman, to which Elsa delightfully agrees. The sisters head into the castle's throne room and create a winter field of snow, enjoying their time with plenty of merriment until Elsa accidentally strikes Anna with her magic, rendering her unconscious. Horrified, Elsa calls for their parents, the king and queen, who rush onto the scene. The king looks through the royal library, and is able to find a map to a valley inhabited by magical trolls capable of saving Anna. Anna, Elsa, the king and queen head over to the valley, and Pabbie, the king of the trolls, informs them that Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can be fatal. Fortunately, Pabbie is able to cure the unconscious princess; though to do so, he removes every ounce of magic from the child's body, including memories of magic, thus obliterating any knowledge she once held of Elsa's abilities. Before the royal family departs, Pabbie advises they take precaution with Elsa's powers as, despite being a beautiful gift, can be extremely dangerous and fatal if not controlled. Do You Want to Build a Snowman? To further ensure their safety, Anna and Elsa were forced to be separated, and both were kept within the castle walls to keep from endangering the citizens. Years went by, and with it, the friendship Anna and Elsa once shared. Throughout the years, Anna spent most of her days running throughout the castle walls playfully and spending practically all of her time alone or with her parents. Even so, she constantly made attempts to reconnect with Elsa, but was shut out each and every time. The constant denial drove Anna to believe her sister despised her, leading her to eventually cease trying to rekindle their bond, leaving her parents as all she had. One day, however, while out on the sea for vacation, the king and queen were killed in a powerful storm, as their ship sinks after being struck by monstrous waves. The terrible news devastated Anna, and the young princess tried to reunite with her sister, who was now the only family she had left, once again, needing her love and comfort to get through the tragedy. However, as always, Elsa remained in her room, even during the monarchs' funerals, leaving both of the royal sisters to mourn the loss of their loving parents and move on from the tragedy alone. Coronation Day Three years later, Elsa had finally reached the age where she was eligible to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. The entire kingdom is abuzz in preparation, completely joyous for their soon-to-be queen. Visiting royalty from all walks of life also attend, with kingdom such as the Southern Isles and Weselton sending representatives in honor of their countries. Within the castle, Anna truly couldn't have been more excited, witnessing the windows and doors open for the first time in years, servants and valets preparing the castle for the nightly ball, and the castle gates opening for the very first time since Anna and Elsa's childhood. Not only that, the young princess expresses her hopes to finally find a companion, bidding farewell to her lonely life. That longing for a companion soon becomes longing for romance, the princess believing, though rather impossible to think someone would actually care for her romantically, she now has a chance at least with the newfound freedom. In her quarters, Princess Elsa was rather nervous of the Coronation Ball, fearing her powers would be exposed. She holds in her fears and orders the gates to be opened. The second they are, Anna rushes out and explores her kingdom, roaming about the streets and catching glimpse of all the visitors, when suddenly, she bumps into a horse owned by the handsome Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Though angered at first by the clumsiness of the stranger, Anna soon settles down upon catching glimpse of the prince's sharp looks, immediately becoming smitten. After introducing himself, Anna and Hans become acquainted, and apparently hit it off right then and there, only to be interrupted by the coronation bells announcing that Princess Elsa's crowning is to take place, thus forcing Anna to rush off, bidding farewell to Hans shyly as she does. At the church, Anna stands by her sister's side during the crowning, noticing Hans' presence in the crowd, and giving a cute wave, confirming their new friendship. And after the crowning has commenced and Elsa is now officially queen of Arendelle, a ball in her honor is held that night. At the ball, Anna and Elsa stand side by side near the thrones, watching over the warm crowd. With Elsa leading the way, the sisters exchange their first conversation in what appears to be quite some time. Flustered, at first, Anna's interaction with her sister brings quite the delightful feeling to the princess, and seeing Elsa so happy instead of serious and preserved boosts Anna's confidence, prompting her to continue on with the conversation before they're interrupted by their steward Kai, who introduces the snide Duke of Weselton, who offers Elsa her first dance as queen. Elsa politely declines the offer but instead playfully volunteers Anna, much to the Duke's delight, nonetheless, and the two head off into a comical dance scene. In during which, seeing Anna innocently flustered by the Duke's over-the-top dancing skills, Elsa couldn't hold back a chuckle, causing Anna to feel just as whimsical about the entire matter, for seeing Elsa in such a state hasn't been a sight for years. Afterwards, Anna returns by Elsa's side, commenting on how well things have been going through the day, and expresses her wishes to have things the way they were that night all the time. Unfortunately, all at once, Elsa's smile fades away and she reluctantly denies Anna's wishes, though fails to explain why so. Blind Love Saddened, Anna walks off, on the verge of tears, just when she bumps into Hans once again who offers a waltz. Anna agrees and the romantic dance soon leads to a date around the city. Anna and Hans spend the evening bonding and getting to know one another, finding out they have a lot in common from interests to sibling relationships. Overjoyed to have someone whom she can finally open up to and connect with, Anna falls in love with Hans, finally believing she'll no longer live the painful life of a loner. Apparently, Hans feels the same way and returns the blossoming affections. The two become so close that, by the end of their date, Hans proposes, which Anna immediately agrees to. The couple head back to the ballroom to ask for Elsa's blessing. Elsa immediately refuses to grant her blessing on such a marriage, telling Anna that she can't marry someone she just met. Anna says that you can if it's true love, to which Elsa asks what she knows about it. Anna loses her temper and replies that she knows more than her, adding that all Elsa knows is shutting people out. Feeling hurt and seeing things becoming emotionally out of hand, Elsa orders the party to end and the gates to be closed (her first orders as queen regnant), which Anna immediately causes a heartbroken uproar over, not wanting to spend her life trapped, alone and within the castle again after all those years. Elsa's Powers Revealed The confrontation between the sisters becomes larger and larger until, out of blind anger, Elsa accidentally shoots massive ice spikes from her hand, nearly striking the guests, including Anna, and thus, revealing her powers to the kingdom. Horrified by what she's done and the reaction it received, Elsa flees the ballroom. Despite her confusion, Anna follows behind in an attempt to stop her; Hans and the Duke of Weselton doing the same. However, Elsa manages to escape the castle grounds and retreats into the fjords, accidentally placing a curse upon the kingdom as she does; trapping it in an eternal winter. As snow flurries fill the sky, the Duke of Weselton goes into panic, exclaiming Elsa must be stopped, and orders his men to go after her, only to be halted by Anna, who volunteers to go after Elsa, herself, claiming her sister is no monster and the chaos was entirely accidental. Hans tries to stop her from heading into the storm, believing it's too dangerous, but Anna reassures him of Elsa's harmlessness and leaves the prince in charge of the kingdom in her absence, which he honorably accepts. With that, Anna makes her leave on her horse, aimlessly traveling through the winter woods through the course of an entire day, losing her horse and ruining her clothes in the process. Soon enough, though, as luck would have it, Anna stumbles upon a humble establishment owned by the equally humble Oaken, who fortunately happens to have one winter outfit in stock. Kristoff Just as she's about to purchase her new outfit, a rugged mountain man named Kristoff arrived, coming from the North Mountain. According to Kristoff, some magical phenomenon occurred up on the mountains, giving the hint to Elsa's location. With this information, Anna knew Kristoff could help guide her to her destination, but after insulting Oaken, the mountain man is kicked out of the shop, unable to purchase the goods and carrots he was hoping for. Anna, however, decides to pay for Kristoff's items, hoping he'd agree to take her to the mountains once the generous deed was realized. After receiving his mountain equipment and carrots for his reindeer, and best friend, Sven, Kristoff eventually agrees, and the trio heads out into the night in search for the Snow Queen. Along the way, Kristoff inquires Elsa's reasoning for covering the land in eternal winter, and Anna explains the situation with Hans. This causes Kristoff to call the princess out, finding it ridiculous that she became engaged to someone she met that day, doubting Hans is her actual true love. Before their conversation continues, however, the trio are attacked by savage wolves. Fortunately, they're able to escape the pack, but the only bit of cargo to make it out of the chaos was Sven's carrots, as Kristoff's sled, and most of everything in it, was destroyed. Feeling guilty, Anna offers him a new sled, as well as all of the other items that were destroyed, and begins heading off alone, understanding that the mountain man likely doesn't want any part of the adventure from that point. Sven's able to convince Kristoff to continue forward, knowing that if Anna dies in the conditions, he won't get his promised new sled. The ice harvester reluctantly agrees, heading off by Anna's side yet again. Meet Olaf The next morning, Anna, Kristoff and Sven come to a point where they're able to view Arendelle from a distance, and see that the curse has truly taken affect, completely freezing the once beautiful kingdom. Kristoff has his doubts on Elsa reversing the curse, but Anna remains positive, having all the faith in her sister one could possibly hold. And with that, they continue on, coming across a forest beautifully covered in snow and ice, surprising Anna with its gorgeousness. There, they suddenly come across an enchanted snowman, which immediately sends Anna into panic, though she simmers down once realizing he's harmless. On top of that, the snowman is actually Olaf, a snowman built by Anna and Elsa as children. He explains that Elsa brought him to life, and since they're searching for her, he knows her whereabouts. The little snowman also mentioned his fascination for summer, and because of his dream to experience it, he doesn't hesitate to lead the team to Elsa's ice palace. Frozen Heart Olaf leads the rest of the way to Elsa's palace, and they arrive before long. Like Kristoff, Anna is stunned by the marvel that is the ice palace, and that awe reaction remains when Elsa, in a newly made ice gown, arrives upon hearing Anna's entry. Elsa is initially shown to be quite happy to see her sister again, but her fears of harming her again soon overcomes her, and she orders her to leave for her own safety. Anna assures Elsa that there's no reason to be afraid, but Elsa refuses to listen, wanting her sister to return home to Arendelle, where she'll live her life freely just as she's always wanted. Anna refuses again, telling Elsa about the accidental curse and that she needs to fix it. Shocked and disappointed in herself, Elsa panics, losing control over her powers again, and although Anna tries to calm her down, it's no use, and the powerful Snow Queen accidentally strikes Anna yet again, though this time, in the heart. With neither of the sisters noticing the danger, Anna continues with her persistence, despite Kristoff advising they should leave, fearing for their safety. Elsa orders her sister to leave once more, but upon hearing another refusal, she creates a bodyguard to get her going. The snow monster, named Marshmallow by Olaf, chases the friends out and away from the palace, warning them not to come back. After reaching safety, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning completely white, and realizes it's from when Elsa struck her in the heart. The Cure Thankfully, Kristoff believes he has a solution, and leads the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls reside. During the trip there, the two grow closer, with Kristoff showing great worry and care for the princess, unknowingly falling in love with her, whilst Anna gets to see a much softer side of the mountain man, growing equally close, though unknowingly harvesting feelings as well. Upon their arrival, Kristoff's adopted mother Bulda immediately assumes Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two deny any romance, Bulda and the trolls try to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arrange an entire wedding, but before it's complete, Anna nearly faints and loses balance as the curse increases in power, but Kristoff catches her and informs the trolls she's freezing cold. Pabbie returns after sensing strange magic in the land, and sadly tells the friends that Anna is in grave danger upon discovering just what that magic is. Unless she's part of an act of true love, she'll freeze to death, and although he's powerful, the old troll is unable to restore her health. Bulda believes the act of true love would be "a true love's kiss," having the friends head back to Arendelle for Anna to receive a kiss from Hans. Return to Arendelle/The Tyranny of Hans Meanwhile, back at Elsa's palace, Hans and a group of soldiers arrive, believing Anna is somewhere within the icy walls in Elsa's clutches. They manage to successfully storm in and capture the Snow Queen, but obviously fail to find the princess. Even so, the team takes Elsa back to Arendelle and imprisons her by orders of Hans, just before Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf arrive in the kingdom, greeted by the servants who've been desperately searching for the princess. Though he's greatly saddened to leave her side, Kristoff leaves the kingdom with Sven after Anna's taken into care. She reunites with Hans in the castle library, and quickly informs him of all that happened, telling him she needs an act of true love to thaw her frozen heart, which would be true love's kiss. Just when it looks like Anna is gonna be saved, however, Hans refuses to kiss the princess, and reveals that he has been using her all this time to become king of Arendelle. It turns out that Hans has planned on wooing and marrying Anna, becoming next in line for the throne, and once that is complete, he will murder Elsa to be immediately crowned king with Anna as his consort. And now that Anna is already dying due to Elsa's actions, and the latter being deemed a heartless monster by the citizens of Arendelle, none of that is necessary, and the kingdom is practically his for the taking. Anna tries to stop him, but is far too weak, and Hans informs the princess all that is left is to kill Elsa and bring back summer, posing as the hero that saved Arendelle from destruction. With these words, Hans locks the princess inside the library to die, leaving her confused, embarrassed and helpless as her freezing heart begins overtaking her body, with her dying process quickening by the minute. Meanwhile, in the dining hall, Hans inform the dignitaries of Anna's supposed death, and blames Elsa for the murderous crime. Shocked by Elsa's alleged actions, the Duke of Weselton declares that the kingdom is truly in great danger at that point, feeling Elsa stooping to the level of killing her own sister clarifies the intense danger she poses. Hans also claims he and Anna married just before she died in his arms, thus making him king of Arendelle, and as his first order as ruler, he charges Queen Elsa with high treason and sentences her to death. Anna's Awakening/Finding Kristoff In the dungeon, Elsa manages to escape her prison, but her fearful emotions causes an icy curse to overtake the castle, dropping the temperatures even lower, thus causing Anna to die much faster. Just then, Olaf arrives and immediately begins aiding to Anna the moment he spots her in her still ill conditions. The snowman successfully lights a fire at the fireplace, despite Anna fearing he'll melt, to which Olaf explains he doesn't care about his own life as long as Anna is safe. Olaf then asks what happened with Hans, having her reveal his treachery. Nevertheless, Olaf decides to merely come up with another act to save the princess, but feeling defeated, Anna claims she doesn't know what love is any longer. Olaf rectifies her problem by teaching her that love—''real'' love—is putting someone else's need before yours, using Kristoff as her example, as he has ignored his true feelings for Anna's happiness, believing Hans was her true love as well. Anna then learns that Kristoff is the one she needs to share true love's kiss with, and she and Olaf rush out to find him just as the icy curse in the castle reaches full power, eventually forming into a deadly blizzard. From the outskirts of Arendelle, Kristoff and Sven are able to witness this blizzard occurring, and rush back to rescue Anna, fearing she's in danger. Back at the castle, Anna and Olaf manage to escape and head into the fjords to find Kristoff, though Olaf is blown away by the powerful winds, leaving Anna to fend for herself. Kristoff and Sven rush through the raging blizzard, as well, and are soon also separated, but Kristoff keeps going, eventually hearing Anna's cries for help, and following it to save her. Not too far from them, Elsa is in the mix of trying to escape Arendelle to return to her ice palace. However, Hans soon arrives and confronts her, needing her dead to put an end to the winter, though maintaining his benevolent appearance to successfully manipulate the queen. An Act of True Love Hans tells the Snow Queen that escaping all of the damage she had caused is futile. Elsa implores Hans to take care of her beloved little sister in her absence. At the mention of Anna, Hans reveals that Anna returned from the mountains weak and cold, saying that the queen froze her heart, and despite his efforts to save her, it was too late. He accuses Elsa of killing her own sister. The news causes Elsa to break down in shock and heartbreak, and the monstrous storm comes to a halt. This finally clears the way for Anna and Kristoff, and they rush toward each other. But at that moment, Anna hears a sword being drawn a short distance away. In horror, she realizes Hans is preparing to kill Elsa. Anna must choose to save herself or her sister, which is only seconds away. After one last look at Kristoff, she rushes towards Elsa and Hans, destroying her own chance of surviving in order to save her elder sister. Just before Hans delivers the death blow on the Queen, Anna jumps in between them, with a hand outstretched to stop him. She freezes solid completely, with the ice of her fingers shattering his sword. The impact knocks the prince onto the ground, unconscious. Just as Anna's dying breath is lost, Elsa notices what has happened. She breaks down in sorrow and wraps her arms around her younger sister's frozen body. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven arrive shortly at the scene and mourn the loss of the princess with Elsa, along with the dignitaries and guards, who witness the powerful scene from the castle balcony. But soon thereafter, Anna thaws from her frozen state, beginning around her heart, as Anna's willingly ultimate sacrifice for Elsa has constituted an act of true sisterly love. The Great Thaw Elsa is relieved and overly joyous that Anna is alive and well, surprised that Anna has sacrificed herself for her. With Olaf explaining that an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart, Elsa realizes that love is the key to controlling her powers and finally lifts the icy curse from Arendelle. As Hans struggles to his feet, Kristoff tries to attack Hans, but Anna confronts him instead for his betrayal by berating him for his frozen heart and punching him in the face, so hard that Hans falls off the ship they were standing on, into the water below. Anna and Elsa share another hug again, rekindling their sisterly bond. As the sisters hug, Anna looks lovingly towards Kristoff, showing that she reciprocated his love. Once again, Arendelle is restored to peace. Elsa is once again accepted as queen, with everyone finally understanding that she is no monster, but a creator of beautiful magic. After Hans and the Duke of Weselton are deported (Hans sent back to his kingdom to face his brothers for his crimes, and the Duke of Weselton having his trade with Arendelle cut off), Olaf and Sven enjoy summer together, and Anna buys Kristoff his promised new sled. Upon informing him that Elsa had named him "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer", he attempts to decline both the sled and the title, too modest to accept, but Anna points out that this is a direct order from the queen. When she asks what his thoughts on the sled are, Kristoff picks up Anna and twirls her around in his arms, exclaiming he loves it, and that he could kiss her. He immediately puts her down, and stammers awkwardly that he'd like to, among several sentences of nonsense, leaving him embarrassingly flustered before Anna kisses his cheek, saying to Kristoff "We may." Kristoff smiles and kisses her on the lips, officially beginning their romance at last. Later on, to celebrate the joyous day, Elsa turns the castle courtyard into an ice rink with the entire kingdom joining in on the festivities. The queen vows never to close the gates again, much to Anna's joy. She presents Anna with new ice skates, and our heroines then begin skating with all of their friends, finally sharing the fun they used to have at long last. Relationships Elsa Since the two were young, Elsa and Anna have always been the best of friends and sisterly loved each other dearly. The two enjoyed playing together, and Anna loved it when Elsa used her snowy/frosty magic to create a winter wonderland. However, after Elsa accidentally hit Anna with her cryokinesis and almost killed her, Elsa has been too scared to go near Anna, out of fear her increasingly strong abilities could harm her again. While Elsa's desire to stay away from Anna was out of her love for her, Anna felt distanced from her and constantly tried to reconnect with Elsa without understanding or knowing about Elsa's cryokinetic abilities, as her memories of Elsa's frosty magic were erased after the troll king revived her. During the coronation party, the two seemed to temporarily reconnect as they enjoyed themselves, and Anna suggested things could go back to how things used to be. Unfortunately, Elsa remembered how she hurt Anna, and decided things could never be the same. When Elsa's powers were revealed to the kingdom after the two got into an argument about Anna's engagement to Hans (despite having only known him for the day) and she ran away, feeling responsible for what had just transpired, Anna was the one to volunteer to get her back, saying "She's my sister. She would never hurt me." When she got to Elsa's palace, she tried to have Elsa come back home to fix the eternal winter she cast on the kingdom, but couldn't persuade her, as Elsa felt the kingdom would be safe away from her and because she felt she couldn't fix what she had done. Nonetheless, her intense and genuine sisterly love for her older sister prevailed and proved to be the thing Anna held most dear to her, shown best when she stepped in front of Elsa to protect her from Hans' killing strike, sacrificing her own life in the process. This demonstrates just how deep Anna's love for Elsa is and that no matter what happens, their sisterly bond is the most important thing to her. This act of true love is also ultimately what saves Anna from Elsa's curse, as Olaf informs that Anna's actions were an act of true love, and this allows Elsa to finally get rid of the storm, returning to her rightful place as queen and restoring her bond with Anna. Elsa and Anna truly care and love each other, and while Elsa was too scared of hurting Anna to get close to her, and Anna was at times somewhat pushy and insistent on helping Elsa (which could at times make things worse), and both are complete opposites, the two will always love each other and do anything for the sake of the other's happiness. The storybook A Sister More Like Me showed a side of Anna and Elsa's sisterly relationship. Both sisters once longed to have siblings that shared more common interests with one another. As Elsa was regal, elegant and poised, Anna was spontaneous and full of life. Because of the isolation, however, they didn't realize their desires to have siblings just like them weren't what they truly desired. Once things were patched up and Arendelle's peace was restored, the book shows that Anna and Elsa were more than happy loving one another for who they are, Anna admiring Elsa's power and intelligent, and Elsa admiring Anna's tendency to always listen to her heart and ways of showing her strong and close love for those close to her. Kristoff Initially, Kristoff only accompanied Anna on her trip to retrieve her older sister because Anna paid him with the pickaxe, rope and bag of carrots he wanted but couldn't himself afford, as Trader Oaken increased their price. He found Anna's quick engagement to Hans ludicrous, and questioned her judgement. He was also annoyed when he lost his sled due to having to accompany Anna on her journey to find Elsa, and only continued to accompany her after Sven convinced him. However, as the two spent time together and he began to see more of her fiery and sweet character, he became smitten with her, and it seemed reciprocated, but both continued to deny and ignore this because of Anna's previous engagement to Hans. This became apparent throughout their journey, and more apparent as Kristoff was tending to her while her health was deteriorating due to Elsa's curse, and they reached the troll cave, where the trolls teased the two about their relationship. When Kristoff managed to return Anna to the castle, he was clearly still worried about her health and heartbroken over having lost Anna to Hans. Unfortunately, he is too dense to realize his feelings until Sven helps him. Suddenly, as the storm worsens around the castle, Kristoff realizes Anna is in trouble, and tries to help, but Anna instead goes to save Elsa. He is shown mourning over Anna's death, and overjoyed when he saw that she was revived due to her act of true sisterly love for Elsa. When Hans was waking up after being knocked unconscious by his killing blow being reflected by Anna's frozen body, Kristoff was angry enough over Hans' treachery to attempt to clobber him. However, Anna stopped him so she could confront and punch Hans instead. After Elsa stopped the storm, Anna gave Kristoff a new sled to replace the old one, and he was so happy, he said he could kiss her. It is then shown that Kristoff is the shy one in their relationship, as he becomes awkward about what he says, and it is Anna who instigates the kiss. After Hans and the Duke of Weselton are deported, Olaf and Sven enjoy summer together, and Anna buys Kristoff his promised new sled. Upon informing him that Elsa had named him "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer" he attempts to decline both the sled and the title, too modest to accept, but Anna points out that this is a direct order from the queen. When she asks what his thoughts on the sled are, Kristoff picks up Anna and twirls her around in his arms, exclaiming he loves it, and that he could kiss her. He immediately puts her down, and stammers awkwardly that he'd like to, among several sentences of nonsense, leaving him embarrassingly flustered before Anna kisses his cheek, saying to Kristoff "We may." Kristoff smiles and kisses her, beginning their relationship at last. The two finally share a true love's first kiss, and enjoy skating with all of their good friends. Kristoff and Anna are each other's one true love/sweetheart, and it is shown that they have a very strong romantic relationship blooming between them. It is very likely for the two to be married in the future. Olaf Olaf was based on a snowman Anna and Elsa created when they were young and Elsa appears to have created him as a reminder of her happy childhood memories. When Anna first meets Olaf, she is initially creeped out by the talking snowman, but then quickly realizes he is the same Olaf from her childhood, and becomes good friends with him. This is shown, as she supports Olaf's dreams of summer and insists Kristoff to not ruin it for him, and when she was angered with Marshmallow throwing him and was willing to confront Marshmallow over the matter. Olaf returned her friendship as he tried to stall Marshmallow, so Anna and Kristoff could escape, and again demonstrated when he told Anna to run from Kristoff when he brought them to his family of "rocks" (who were actually the trolls disguised as rocks), and Olaf thought Kristoff was crazy, telling Anna "Because I love you, Anna, I insist you run." He was even willing to melt to death in order to create a fire to warm up Anna to slow the freezing curse placed on her by Elsa, while comforting her over Hans' betrayal. He was also the one to teach Anna what love was after she felt disillusioned due to Hans' treachery, and was the one to inform everyone how it was Anna's act of true love that saved her from dying. Overall, Anna and Olaf share a very strong friendship which is made stronger by the fact that they both care for Elsa, and Olaf is a symbol of Anna and Elsa's strong sisterly bond. Sven Sven is Kristoff's best friend/pet reindeer, and he seems just as loyal and friendly to Anna as he is to Kristoff. Sven helped Anna to rescue Kristoff when he was about to fall off the cliff when they escaped the wolves, and she had also bought the carrots that Kristoff had intended to buy for him when at Oaken's store. When Kristoff dropped Anna off at the castle to be saved by her "true love" Hans, Sven appeared torn between with Anna and leaving with Kristoff, and even attempted to force him to go back to her. Pabbie hough Pabbie is far from the most recurring figure in Anna's life, he's been extremely prominent for many years, going all the way back to her childhood. Pabbie's responsible for saving the princess' life not once, but twice. Those instances were the night he healed the princess' injury due to Elsa's powers, and again during Anna's adulthood, where he revealed the remedy that would thaw her infamous frozen heart. Though their interactions were brief, Pabbie seems to pose as a grandfatherly figure to Anna, with both moments he's on-screen showing a sense of pure care and love, as if she was his own family. This could also tie-in to the fact that the wise, old troll is the adoptive grandfather of Kristoff. Relationship with Snowdrop Anna is also Snowdrop's nanny (babysitter). Even Elsa was a babysitter to Snowdrop. Anna loves Snowdrop just as much as her sister does. And enjoys her company. Snowdrop always brings Anna to her adventures, and loves to spend time with her especially if Snowdrop needs help. Anna is always ready to be Snowdrop's eyes. Main Weaponry *Mossberg 500 shotgun (folding stock) *Webley-Fosbery Automatic Revolver *Lightsaber Trivia *Princess Anna is voiced by Kristen Bell. * Gallery Anna_with_her_Leafeon.png|Anna with her Leafeon Anna_1_mlp_by_namygaga-d75dk6z.png|Anna as an Alicorn Evil Anna pic.png|Anna corrupted by the DarkSide Anna (wielding her Lightsaber).png|Anna (wielding her Lightsaber) Category:HEROINES Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Godmothers Category:Sisters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Corrupted characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Pokémon Trainers